My sweet love (always remember you)
by TricksterGabe
Summary: A different outcome of Allison's dead, the pack comes together to grieve. "He's not just the same kid, I once pointed a 45. at."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.  
This story is for Little Angel of Love for guessing the Alpha in I won the fight but I lost the war, Satomi.  
I have no idea how long this fic is going to be but it won't be a one-shot, I suck at writing them and they never stay one-shots, Did you hear me scream, are proof of that.  
In this story the nogitsune ended with Allison.  
I hated how little they touched Allison's death on the show, we only barely saw Scott break down once, so this is how I needed it to be, a lot of hurt and comfort.**

Chapter one.  
Pull the trigger, now he's dead.

" _It's so curious: one can resist tears  
and 'behave' very well in the hardest  
hours of grief. But then someone makes  
you a friendly sign behind a window, or  
one notices that a flower that was in bud  
only yesterday has suddenly blossomed, or  
a letter slips from a drawer... and everything collapses. "_ _  
_ _―_ _Colette_

" _So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the  
price we pay for love."_ _  
_ _―_ _E.A. Bucchianeri_ _,_ _Brushstrokes of a Gadfly_

All of them were at the police station, a new deputy trying to make them talk about what happened but he couldn't. He knew what had happened, but if he said it would make it final, make him realize that this time she wasn't coming back, this time she was truly gone.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and a almost inaudible voice, "Scott?" it sounded concerned. Isaac, his mind supplied him with the name.

The hand moved away when a door opened and a voice sounded, strong and powerful.

"I think that's enough Parrish, let them go home."

There was movement around him and he could hear serval people leave the room but one stayed, Isaac, again. He was always the one that stayed.

Isaac POV.

He watched as people left, the sheriff stopped shortly and looked back at him, his eyes concerned for the almost catatonic Scott by his side.

"I'm going to take care of him, go home with Stiles, he needs you," he said, his own voice hoarse from crying so much, his eyes red and puffy.

The sheriff nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving Isaac alone with Scott.

The young Alpha hadn't said a word, not even to Chris, when the man had drilled into them what they could tell without raising any unwanted attention. They had had to drag him away from Allison's body, the young Alpha growling and snarling, no words they said had gotten through to him until Chris had pointed a 45. at him and said in a tone that didn't sound like he had just lost the last family he had.

 _Derek POV._

 _He tried to hold Scott back, whispered in the Alpha's ear, that she was already dead, that he could not save her, and that he understood his pain. But every word fell on deaf ears; the teen just kept straining towards Allison's._

 _The sudden sound of a gun being loaded, made Derek freeze, and he looked up to see Argent point a gun at Scott's head, the trigger finger hovering over the trigger._

" _Don't you dare give up just because she's gone," the man's voice hitched but his face could have been made of stone, so hard it was._

" _Don't you dare let her die in vain, don't you dare taint her faith in you," the man continued and walked up close to Scott, the gun in his hand not waving once._

 _Scott whimpered and Derek could feel the teen's body going limb in his arms and he lessened his iron grip around the teen's waist._

 _He looked up at Argent and nodded a thank you, yanking Scott with him to the station._

"Scott," he said again and laid a hand on the others shoulder, a soft growl coming from the Alpha and he pulled his hand away.

He didn't know what he could do, he didn't know what he should do, all he knew was that he had to get Scott home, get him some new clothes to wear, maybe even a shower, the scent of blood wasn't doing any of them favors. But there was nothing he could do if Scott wouldn't even allow him to touch him.

Fishing his phone out, his thumb hovered over Derek's name, he could call him, he should call him. Making a decision and pushed his finger down and waited for Derek to pick up, his eyes never leaving Scott's hunched over form.

"Isaac what's wrong?" For once there wasn't any anger in the be heard, only concern.

"I need help with Scott, he keeps growling at me every time I try to touch him and I need to get him home, please," he said.

Scott had turned his head to look at him, his eyes too big, to innocent to know this kind of grief, and yet here they were, witting in a police office for someone to get them going again.

"I'm coming," was all Derek said before he hung up, leaving Isaac alone with Scott again. He could feel his eyes on him, feel them looking for something.

"I'm sorry," he heard the other whisper hoarsely.

Isaac turned his head to look at the Alpha, "There's nothing to be sorry for Scott, and you couldn't have known what he planned." His voice firm, they didn't need Scott to drive himself down into the mud. They needed him.

"Yes I could-"he began again but at the same time Derek entered the room, walking straight up to Scott like he owned the room, and got down on his knees in front of the Alpha.

Derek POV.

He ignored Isaac completely, focusing on Scott only, on the teen's erratic heartrate, on the panic and grief he could smell rolling off the young Alpha. He laid a hand on the teen's knee, but didn't pull it back when he started growling.

"Scott." He said and took a firm grip around the young wolf's chin, forcing him to look up at him, the eyes nearly shattering him, so much grief.

He sighed and let go of him.

"I won't bring him back home, he'll come with me. I can't risk him getting angry and do God know what. You should go home to Melissa, explain to her what happened, see Argent, he can't be doing much better than Scott," he said to the beta.

"Are you sure," Isaac asked and pointed at Scott who was still growling low in his throat and eyes locked at Derek's hand.

"Yes, I can handle him, it won't be a problem."

Isaac nodded and with a last sad glance at Scott, he left the room.

He sighed again and removed his hand from Scott's knee; the teen stopped growling as soon as he did. He remembered pulled the teen away from Allison's body, the Alpha punching him and tried to order him to let him go, only for Derek to calmly say to him, "You may be an Alpha Scott, but you're not mine."

The young Alpha had strained against his hold, screaming after Allison, only stopping when Argent had pointed a gun at his face, giving the teen the full on guilt train. For a moment, sitting there in front of Scott, he wondered if he ever acted like this after Paige died.

"Scott, I know you don't want to do anything right now, I know you're hurting, but I need you to come with me," he said and gripped Scott's arm, pulling the teen up to stand; there was no sound from Scott, not even growling.

"Scott," he whispered and tried to make eye contact with the young wolf. Scott looked up at him for a second before his entire body fell down on the floor, Derek not fast enough to hold him up and a small dunk sound came when Scott's head hit the floor.

"Shit," he hissed and crunched beside the fallen Alpha, reaching out to shake him but all the teen did was staying motionless, his eyes empty and emotionless. Derek clenched his lips together as he thought. People would look at him if he walked out with an unconscious Scott in his arms. He looked between the blinds, people were standing and talking, he could see the sheriff with his back to the window.

Rolling his head from side to side, he gathered Scott in his arms, opened the door and walked out of the office, the sheriff almost running to his side, his voice concerned for the teen that was like a second son to him.

"What happened?" He tried to keep people at a distance so they could talk freely.

"It became too much for him. I need a ride back to my loft, think you can do that?" he asked, not liking the way Scott was unmoving in his arms.

"Yes, follow me," the older man said, and made way for Derek and Scott, leading them out to his car.

"You got him?"

"Always," Derek answered, because right now he wouldn't be leaving the Alpha's side until he was sure that the teen wouldn't go feral like his uncle and that Chris Argent wouldn't have to put the last memory of his daughter down.

As he sat in the back of the car, with the sheriff driving, he thought back to what happened in the station. Grief hadn't been the only emotion Derek had seen in the young wolf's eyes, there had also been anger, there had been hate, and there had been every emotion that the Alpha hadn't been able to let out since his friend had gotten possessed by the nogitsune. There had simply not been anyone to see that their Alpha suffered just as much as they did, perhaps even more.

"I'm gonna take care of that Scott, you're not alone," he whispered into the teen's ear, gently brushing a stray hair out of the teen's eyes, Scott whined and turned his head against Derek's hand.

"He's okay back there?" he heard the sheriff ask.

"Yes," he answered. 'As okay as someone who have just held his dead girlfriend in his arms could be,' he thought grimly.

He looked out of the window; they were nearing his loft, and then back to Scott. He wanted the pup to wake up but at the same time, he hoped that Scott would stay like this until he could get him safe inside.

"Just drive."

 **A/N.  
Ugh, I have so many things that I want to write. Anyway, this was the first chapter of My sweet love (always remember you) and I hope that people like it, if you do please review.**


	2. So you think you can love me

**A/N.  
I hope people liked the first chapter, here's the second.  
This's going to be when Derek has gotten Scott into his loft.  
Can you guess the songs I'm using as chapter names? It's Queen.**

Chapter two.  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die.

" _In days that follow, I discover that anger is  
easier to handle than grief."_ _  
_ _―_ _Emily Giffin_ _,_ _Heart of the Matter_

He had gotten washcloth and had begun to wash the blood and sweat of Scott's face, when the young Alpha finally stirred, his head turning and fingers clenching as if they were gripping something that wasn't there.

He sighed and stepped away, if Scott lashed out, he didn't want to stand too close and risk getting injured when he should handle a grieving werewolf.

As he predicted Scott shot up from the couch, his eyes wild and searching before they landed on Derek's face, Derek's own eyes flashing blue.

"What happened?" he asked and looked down at the shirt he was wearing, his nose twisting as he breathed in deeply, Derek heard the pup's heart stop for a second.

"No," he whimpered and tried to run for the door, but Derek was still faster and a little bit stronger than Scott was, so he yanked the teen back in his arms and held him tight as he struggled to get free.

"Scott, Scott, listen to me, SCOTT!" he roared and smashed the other wolf into the brick wall, some of them cracking at the force.

"Listen to me Scott. You're staying right here with me, you can scream and yell at me all you want but it won't change the fact that Allison's gone." Derek took a deep breath, "And she isn't coming back, and I'm sorry Scott, I really am, but I don't want Chris to pull that trigger because you can't control yourself." He punctuated each word with a small slam against the wall, dust falling into their hair.

"Understand," he said loudly.

Scott nodded and removed his clawed fingers from Derek's wrist and shot his the sad puppy eyes, the question in them was clear.

Derek sighed and released his hold on Scott and moved over to sit on the couch, patting the spot next to him and sent a hard glare in the pup's direction when he didn't move to sit.

"Derek tell me." He demanded.

The former Alpha huffed but decided to just start.

"After she killed the oni, it was like everything just clicked. The nogitsune was stunned and we managed to capture it again. Then we tried to get you away from Allison but you refused to let anybody come near you. We thought we had to call Deaton so he could come and sedate you, but you were distracted for a moment so I just took you under your arms and started dragging you away. You kept fighting until Chris pulled a gun and pointed it at your head, giving you the full on guilt of what would happen if he had to pull the trigger."

Derek took a deep breath and laid his hand on Scott's neck and gave a small squeeze.

"You scared a lot of people back there Scott."

"She's gone," Scott whimpered, before he screamed "She's gone." And he flipped the coffee table so its contents were smashed down against the floor. He proceeded to smash the table against the wall before he released an ear shattering howl, so full of grief that Derek had to cover his ears, before he picked up another small table and smashed that even harder into the wall. It left him with a leg and he turned around to face Derek, murder in his eyes.

Derek backed away while he held his hands in the air as Scott continued to walk forward, the table leg raised in front of him as a defense.

"Scott," he said shaken as he continued to step backwards until his legs hit a metal pole and he picked it up just as Scott got close enough to swing at him with the table leg, Derek took the pole and let it connect with Scott's head with a slam and crack, Scott falling to the floor with a thud.

Dropping the metal pole, Derek ran to Scott's side and felt with his hand for the wound he had to have made with the force he had hit the young wolf with and he cringed when his fingers came away red.

He turned the teen to lie on his back and patted his cheek, hoping that he could at least get some kind of answer from the Alpha but he received none.

"Scott," he said loudly and started shaking Scott.

A pathetic sound left the young Alpha and Derek breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wha-." Scott tried to sit up but fell back to the floor with a pained whimper, his right hand flying up the wound Derek had made, his eyes darting to the Hale.

"Get angry Scott, but don't try to stab with a table leg," he said to the teen in a dry tone.

Scott let out another sound but didn't try to sit up again. It was probable best he stayed down.

He watched as Scott tried to curl in a fatal position, whimpers and cries now making their way past the younger wolf lips. Closing his eyes, Derek debated with himself if he should call Deaton now and get him to bring the sedative or wait to see if Scott would calm down.

Shaking his head, he made his way over and got down on his knees beside the still form of Scott and laid a hand on his shoulder, sighing in relief when the Alpha allowed the contact.

"Scott I know it hurts okay, but I need to ask you something."

The teen sniffed but nodded his head just enough for Derek to see the movement.

"Do you want me to drive you home or do you want to stay here?" he made his voice as gentle as he possible could, he didn't want to make Scott lash out again and have to cause him more pain.

"Here," Scott answered fast, "Not home, too much," he whimpered and in a flash of a second, Derek had his arms full of Scott. He closed his eyes and returned the fierce hug the teen gave him, letting him cry his heart out for the love he had for the huntress.

After a minute a lot knock sounded on the door, making Scott look up, a snarl coming from him.

"Hey, calm down okay. I'm gonna check it out." He said and walked over to the door and pulled it aside just enough so he could step outside it and greet the person on the other side.

"Can I talk to him," a guff voice asked and Derek looked up to see Chris stand with his hands folded behind his back, a serious expression covered his face, making him look years older than he was.

Derek looked inside his loft, he could still hear Scott growl and turned around the face the hunter again.

"I don't think it's a good idea for him to be near any human right now, he's a grieving werewolf and he might do something stupid if he sees you." He said and avoided telling him what he had just done.

Chris nodded and gave a heavy sigh, "Tell him that he's not to blame." Another nod and the hunter turned around and started to walk away.

He sighed and walked back inside and saw Scott sitting on the couch, when he heard Derek he looked up with sad  
eyes, tears making them shine.

"Will it always hurt like this?"

The former Alpha sucked in a breath and sat down beside Scott on the couch and laid a arm around his shoulder.

"Yes. But it's not an excuse to stop fighting. Mourn her Scott, but don't let it control your life, she wouldn't want that to happen to you and you know it. Get angry, scream howl, fight me or whatever it takes, but no table legs." He chuckled a little and looked down with a sight before continuing "You're too quiet Scott, let yourself grieve."

The young wolf stood up on shaky legs before asking "Do you have a spare bed?"

He shook his head but nodded in the direction of his own, "Take mine, I can sleep on the couch," he said, he knew he wouldn't get much, if any, sleep tonight.

Scott pinched his lips, his eyes flashing red for a second before they faded back to brown and he nodded, slowly making his way to the bed with too heavy steps. Derek didn't like it at all.

When he could hear Scott's heartrate slow down enough so he believed that he was asleep, he released a breath he didn't knew he had been holding. He knew what Scott was doing. The young Alpha was trying to shove his grief to the side in the hope that the people around him would just forget it and go on with their lives. He wouldn't let that happen, he had to talk with the pack, what was left of it, they couldn't ignore their Alpha's pain anymore, he needed them and it was about time all of them realized that Scott could get hurt too.

As he walked around the loft and turned off the light, he heard the teen whimper, a whispered "Allison," could be heard over it, and it made Derek sigh as he walked over to his bed and pulled the covers over Scott's body.

It was time to right a wrong.

 **A/N.  
I was ready to post when I had written 1256 words but when I was editing it, my hurt Scott kink decided that I had neglected it and that wasn't okay. So, yeah, hurt Scott.  
Review, they make my day.**


End file.
